


Her Families Killer

by Bart0k



Category: vampire - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bart0k/pseuds/Bart0k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex was a normal girl... Well as normal as she could be seeing as she's a vampire an all. Alex had school, a family, friends. All that but everything changes. Find out what happens ^.^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

3rd person POV  
It was a cold breezy day and Alexandria was walking home from the store. She had to stop and get milk and bread for her mom. Alexandria is a skinny averaged height girl with beautiful pale skin and silky black hair. Even though her hair and skin was much like a goddess, her eyes were even more dazzling. Her right eye was a beautiful blue while her left was crimson red. Many people would see her eyes as weird so she keeps her red eye covered. But that's not the only reason.

When she finally made it home from the store she put the milk in the fridge and the bread in the cabnit where it belongs. "Thanks Alex," her mother said with a smile. Alex looked much like her mom except her mom had two red eyes instead of one.

"Your welcome mother'" Alex said. 

"Are you coming out with me to feed tonight?" Asked her mom. That's right, Alex and her mom are both Vampires. Her dad is a human and so is her older brother. Alex is a half vampire and half human, or a half breed. Even though Alex can sustain human food, her mom wants her to learn how to drink blood from animals or humans. 

Alex never acually drank from a human before, only animals. "Yes I'm coming."

"Alright, be sure to dress appropriate ok?"

"Yes mom," Alex said rolling her eyes.

Alex went up to her room and pulled out her math homework. She turned on her radio and listened to dubstep music for a while.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A few hours later Alex came downstairs from her room with a black sweatshirt and a pair of jeans and sneakers. Even though she is half vampire, she still gets a little cold, but not as bad as normal humans. "I'm ready," she said I her mom who was sitting in the living room with Alex's dad and brother. Alex's dad had short brown hair and blue eyes. He was a taller man. Her brother, Jacob, looked a lot like her dad. He had long shagy brown hair, blue eyes, and he was tall.

"Alright let me just change and we can go," her mother replied.

When her mom went into the bedroom to get changed her father asked, "Did you finish your homework?"

"Yes"

"Good, how's your classes so far?," he asked in his deep manly voice.

"Its good, I thought chemistry would be harder but its acually easy. I love english, and math is alright I guess"

Her mom appeared in the living room again with a long sleeve black shirt and blue jeans. We said our good byes and left to head out into the woods behind our house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~Alex~  
When we were a bit deep in the woods I could smell my favorite snack, deer. They were always fun to chase around and catch. "Mom I smell a deer can I go get it?"

"Sure, I'm going to look over there and see if I can find something," she pointed in the opposite of where I smelt the deer. 

"Ok meet back here?" My mom nodded before running off. I ran with my super human speed and hide behind a tree near where the deer was. The deer was next to a stream drinking some water. I spotted a fat tree trunk a few feet away from it and ran behind it.

The deer looked up just as I hid behind the trunk. It sat there waiting for a few seconds and went back to drinking. I was about to jump but then I heard a loud scream and the deer ran away. What was that? Who was it?

I ran back in the direction where I came and went to where me and my mom were soppose to meet. I looked around and found no one. 

I heard a stick snap in the direction my mom went. "Mom?"

No answer.

I called out again but instead of seeing my moms sweet face, I saw a large man. He was wearing a black hoodie and black jeans with sneakers. I noticed parts of his hoodie and pants had darker spots on it. I sniffed and smelt fresh blood. I heard the sound of dripping coming from behind the man.

"Who are you? Where's my mom?"

"Oh, you mean this pretty little lady?"

He pulled his arm from behind his back.

He was holding my moms head. I fell to the floor and began to cry. This wasn't suppose to happen, we are suppose to only go hunting for a few hours, this wasn't suppose to happen.

"W-where's my dad and brother?," I asked still crying.

"I killed them too, they are very delicious," the man licked his lips and smiled. Suddenly, he moved at speed faster than mine and crouched in front of me. I was still looking at the ground. His fingers grabbed my chin and made me look at him. "I'm going to make you mine." He chuckled and picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder.

I didnt have the energy to kick and scream so I just hung there as he carried me out of the forest. Eventually, I passed out from the blood rushing to my head.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in a strange room. The walls were painted a creamy tan color and the floors were hardwood. I looked around me and noticed a dresser, desk, and a bookshelf. I looked out the window next to the bed. It was day time.

The story that vampires cant walk in the sun isn't true, sometimes the sun bothers vampires eyes so they have to wear sunglasses, but most vampires have no problem.

I noticed a man outside near a garden pulling weeds. This place doesn't seem bad. 

Then I remembered last night. Whoever brought me here, killed my parents and brother. I have to get out of here. 

I ran towards the door and opened it. You think that it'd be locked, considering I would try to escape. I ran down a hallway and rounded the corner not bothering to check to see if anyone was there, but there was.

The man from last night was standing there, I stopped where I was and took a few steps back before quickly turning around to run back in the direction where I came. When I turned around the man was there. He pinned me to the wall, holding my hands above my head.

"Did you really think you could escape that easily?" I struggled to break free but he was too strong. "Your not stronger than me, you see, not only am I a full vampire, but I've had human blood before. You havnt."

"Let me go!," I yelled. The man pulled me away from the wall and slammed me against it. I winced in pain.

"You dont tell me what to do." I stood there staring at him. His eyes were a rose red. His face was one of a perfect man. "Did you know, that when a half vampire half human turns 16, they turn to a full vampire?" When he didnt get an answer he continued on, "your birthday is soon isn't it?" 

"So? Who cares."

"You'll be 16, which means once you become a full vampire, someone needs to stop you from going on a killing spree," he smiled at me and let my hands go. I instantly pushed him away from me.

"Then why'd you kill my family? My mom could of stopped me."

"Acually, she wouldn't be able to, you see, she was too weak." He said.

"I dont understand why you killed them."

He sighed, "Vampires drink human blood, we both no this, I just so happened to enter your home and eat your dad and brother." As he said that his eyes turned kind and sympathetic. Why would he feel sympathetic? He's heartless, he killed my family. "after I was finished with your dad and brother, I ran into the woods to go home. That's when I spotted your mom. She must've smelt their blood and attacked me."

"So you killed her and heard me calling out for her."

"Yup. Now, why dont you change out of those filthy clothes of yours and go downstairs into my study. I want to continue our convorsation there."

"Why would I do as you say?" I yelled.

He slammed me against the wall again and said sternly, "because if you dont, you'll get punished. If you try to escape, I'll catch you. Again."

After a few moments, he let me go and disappeared around the corner. I stood there, against the wall for a few minutes. So, he was just doing a regular feeding at my house, and was going home when my mom attacked him. Then, killed her and took me to his house. Why? Out of pity? I sighed and walked back to the room I was first in. I'll get his trust and then when the time comes, escape.


End file.
